


I've got you pegged

by Arlene0401



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Strap-Ons, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering, if you have problems with Levi getting fucked stay away, just so it's totally clear it's Levi who takes it up the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: What to do when you and your partner both had a shitty day? Yelling and throwing dinnerware? Mikasa prefers a more pleasurable method of stress relief with Levi.





	I've got you pegged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinklebert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinklebert/gifts).



> I entirely blame [dinklebert](http://dinklebert.tumblr.com) for my newfound thirst for pegging. I discovered that the rivamika tag on AO3 is shamefully devoid of content and... writes happened.

The moment Levi’s briefcase hits the hallway floor with a loud thump Mikasa knows his day has been shitty. 

She rises from the couch she has flopped down on only fifteen minutes ago and peeks around the corner. Levi kicks off his shoes with impatient jerky movements, at the same time tugging at his tie.

“Hey.” She calls softly, and when his head jerks in her direction she sees the line between his brows and the set of his jaw. His features soften ever so slightly when he sees her leaning in the doorway, but the tension radiating off him is a palpable thing.

“Bad day?” she inquires.

He nods, averting his gaze to arrange his shoes neatly, something she knows he only brings himself to because finding them willy nilly on the floor later will piss him off even more. Then he looks back up, scrutinizing her. She’s seen herself in the mirror when she returned home earlier - her mouth pressed into a thin line, shoulders set defensively. Mikasa is good at masking her moods, but Levi has always been able to read her and can see her aggravation just as well as if she was yelling and throwing plates.

“Yours hasn’t been a walk in the park either.” It’s a statement, not a question.

She shrugs. “Botched up reservations, a drunken rugby team occupying the lobby, a couple trying to sneak into a single room, and someone broke a bed and claimed it already was that way when they moved in. Oh, and one of the girls from late shift called in sick ten minutes before their shift started. What about you?”

While listening, Levi has managed to wrestle the tie of his neck. He grimaces. “I entrusted one of the rookies with a presentation today, I thought he would be fine, but of course the little prick screwed everything up and we spent the rest of the day with damage control. In the end we lost the client anyway and guess who got chewed out for it?” He rolls his shoulders and winces at the cracking sounds. “The only thing that kept me from murdering someone was the prospect of pastrami sandwich.”

Mikasa's heart drops. Of course. She had offered to get pastrami sandwiches and pickles at their favorite deli on her way home.

“I… uh…” She sighs. “I completely forgot about it.”

Levi looks ready to rip his tie to pieces. “What?”

It would be easy to give in to anger and tiredness at this point, unleash all the bottled up frustrations of the day. Easy, pointless and destructive. They have been there, have had their fair share of shouting matches, tears and nights on the timeout couch. But it’s not Levi’s fault that Mikasa had a crappy day and vice versa, it would be unfair to take it out on each other. 

Well. Maybe Mikasa can make up for the forgotten dinner. She slinks closer.

“I’m sorry. I was stressed out, but I should have remembered.”

He reaches out and draws her close, cradling her head against his shoulder. “It’s not your fault.”

Her arms circle his waist, and she kisses his neck. “We could both do with some stress relief.” 

She feels him inhaling sharply, and he holds her tighter. “Anything in particular you had in mind?”

Mikasa whispers her idea into his ear and lightly scrapes her teeth over the shell. Levi groans. “Fuck, Mikasa.”

Then he takes her hand and drags her to the bedroom, and she has to bite back a laugh at how he nearly falls over his own feet. The laughter is gone though when he kisses her, hungry, nipping, sucking. She makes a point of kneading his ass, and he rolls his hips against her with a little gasp. 

Mikasa pushes him away and licks her lips. “Okay. Go shower. Get yourself clean.”

He looks like he wants to argue, fingers already reaching out to her again, but a raised eyebrow stops him. Appealing as the idea of a frantic half-dressed fuck on the bedroom floor might be, for tonight she has something more thorough in mind.

When the bathroom door has clicked shut behind Levi, Mikasa opens their toy drawer and retrieves lube and a leather strap-on harness with a black double dildo. It had been an exhilarating discovery that Levi loves having his ass played with - Mikasa will never forget the first time she managed to bring him to orgasm with her fingers buried deep in his hole. Still, she had been hesitant to fuck him with a dildo, scared of hurting him, and it had taken some experimenting.

Now, she loves fucking him with the strap-on just as much as she loves getting fucked by him. As she places the toy on the bed and starts undressing, she feels her heartbeat accelerating and her sex growing warm. Mikasa can’t resist - she dips a finger between the folds and spreads the wetness there, breathing harshly.

Suddenly, Levi is back, smelling of shower gel and only haphazardly towelled off. “Having fun already?” He squirts some lube onto his fingers and his hand joins hers, moves in slow circles that send sparks up her spine. He stands behind her, one arm over her breasts, and massages her clit with just the amount of gentle pressure that he knows will get her off like nothing else. Within minutes, she’s moaning helplessly as the pressure builds in her, pleasure igniting every nerve. Her orgasm is abrupt and hits her before her body hase even fully caught up with what’s happening, and her cry is shocked and strangled. Levi holds her and lets her ride out the aftershocks.

“Asshole.” She glares, but there’s no real bite to it, and his smile says that he’s not in the least sorry. Instead, he kisses her jawline.

“You looked like you could use an extra orgasm today. By the time you’ve prepped me, you’ll be ready to go again.”

More often than not, Mikasa is sated after one round. She has always found the fabled tales of multiple orgasms mildly amusing. But again, Levi is right about her - today she really needs to come more than once. She feels a pang of irritation that he knows her so well, like he has the ability to walk and out of her mind as he pleases.

With a sudden movement she spins him around and shoves him onto the bed. He makes a surprised little sound when his back hits the bed, but she’s already on top of him.

“And you know what you need?” She grabs his wrists and holds his arms back over his head. “You need to be pinned down and fucked until you’re begging me to let you come. Isn’t that right?”

“You don’t need to ask what you already know.” He grins.

The next kiss is less frantic than the first one, although she can feel him burning in need. She takes her time, lets her tongue slide against his, and he welcomes everything. It never ceases to amaze her that Levi, who is all harsh angles and sharp edges, razor-sharp focus and coiled up strength, can become so soft and pliant when he lets himself fall into her care.

She moves to the side and pats his rump. “Come on then, hands and knees please. Get that ass in the air so I can admire it.”

He rolls over and gets on his knees and grabs a couple of pillows to comfortably rest his upper body on them. Mikasa snorts.

“You’re a regular pillow princess.”

“I know.” He wiggles his hips. “Treat me like the gem that I am.”

She bites his asscheek and relishes at the indignant squeak it earns her. “Very well, your highness.”

Levi has by far the most beautiful ass she’s ever seen. It’s perfect, firm and smooth under her hands, result of the countless squats he does religiously at the gym. She runs her hands over the two ovals, squeezing and lightly scratching, until he lets out an impatient little huff and shoves the lube bottle in her direction.

“You’re an impatient little shit,” she remarks and opens the bottle.

“And you’re a fucking tease - ah!” He is cut off by the pad of her thumb rubbing over his entrance. 

She circles it until she feels it soften enough for her to press a finger in slow pumping motions. While she works him open, she peppers kisses along his spine, strokes his back and sides with her free hand. More and more he relaxes and melts into her ministrations, his eyes closed, giving pleased little hums. 

Three fingers in, she starts dragging her fingertips gently over his prostate, and he jolts. “Like that?” she purrs, and in answer he arches his spine and moves back onto her hand. His cock, although not fully erect, starts dribbling precum. Mikasa thrusts her hand more forcefully, but without hurry.

She isn’t going to fuck him before he pleads for it.

It isn’t long before he does, in a voice that’s rough with need. He rolls his hips in an attempt to fuck himself on her fingers, get them in harder, deeper, faster. The tight, wet heat trying to suck her in is fascinating, but eventually she takes pity in him.

Mikasa wipes her hand clean and slips the harness on. She can feel Levi’s gaze on her skin like a physical thing and makes a lascivious show of slicking up the smaller dildo on the inside and slowly inserting it. She thrusts it in and out a couple of times, the satisfying stretch of being filled making her shiver. When the toy is fully seated, she adjusts the buckles. The view down her own body is amazing, the black leather in stark contrast to her pale skin, the equally black dildo jutting out at a proud angle. She lubes the silicone cock up as well, pumps it with a few lazy strokes.

Her eyes meet Levi’s. “Are you ready for me, darling?”

“Yes.” He lifts his ass even more and uses both hands to spread the cheeks for her. “Please.”

Goddamn. Mikasa feels like she’s going to lose it.

She takes a deep breath and drags the tip of the dildo across his entrance before she slowly pushes inside. “What a lovely gift you are. I’m going to savour it.”

Each little thrust forces the dildo deeper inside him and he gasps as he’s gradually filled. Finally it’s fully sheathed and Mikasa can set up an easy rhythm. She watches the black cock sliding in and out of Levi’s stretched hole and grasps his hips for better leverage. The dildo inside her is held in place by the harness and doesn’t move very much, but the studded surface provides enough friction together with the rhythmic pressure. 

Levi tries to come up on his elbows, but she pins him right back into the mattress, holding his shoulders down. It forces his spine to arch, and with just a little angling of her thrusts she has him moaning loudly.

“You like it there?”

“God - yes… fuck… Mikasa!”

She thrusts into him harder, heat building in her belly. Sweat trickles down her spine. Her breasts brush over Levi’s back, and she puts more of her weight down on him and grinds into his ass. He nearly howls with pleasure and bucks underneath her, and she does it again. And again. 

This time, she rides a slowly rising wave of lust. It’s not only the physical stimulation of the strap-on but also the thrill of bringing Levi to fall apart underneath her. He’s far gone, giving her full reign to break him and put him back together as she pleases. 

One of his hands creeps to his neglected cock, and she swats it away. “Mikasa - please,” he groans, but she shakes her head no.

“You’re not there yet darling, I want to hear you beg first.”

Mikasa pulls out and turns him over. When she settles between his spread legs, the heels of his feet dig into the small of her back, urging her closer. He pulls her down into a kiss as she enters him again. It is a little sloppy, wet and passionate, and when Mikasa moves again, quick, shallow thrusts, he moans against her lips.

“Please, baby, feels so good - please, make me come.”

“Are you close?”

“Yes, please… Mikasa, let me, I need -”

His head falls back and he rocks his hips, meeting her with every thrust. She reaches down and closes her fingers around his cock. The lube bottle has been kicked off the bed at one point, but he’s so sticky with precum it makes for an easy glide. He gasps and nearly throws her off when she circles the head with her thumb and starts stroking him. His legs around her waist are like a vice.

“I’m about to come,” she says, and he nods, reaches up to cup her cheek with his hand. She closes her eyes and, after one breathless moment of teetering on the edge, lets the crest of the wave wash over her, drowning her in warmth and white noise. Her sex pulses in rhythmic contractions, and she has to still her movements for a moment. 

Levi’s gentle fingers brushing her skin bring her back, and her eyes snap open again, unfocused for a second. Then she smiles down on him and moves her hand on his length again, closing tight over the head on every upward stroke. He bites his lip and lets his eyes fall shut, a nudge with his feet silently begging her to fuck into him again.

Mikasa obliges, picking up the same quick pace again, and she feels him tense underneath her. The closer he gets to orgasm the quieter he gets, only his laboured breathing and tiny whimpers are audible over the wet sounds of the dildo in his ass.

Levi’s mouth falls open in a silent O as he comes, thick white ropes spurting from his cock. Mikasa strokes him through it until he begins to tremble, and she carefully pulls out. Her eyes never leave Levi’s face - she loves the dopey, blissed out look on him, so utterly soft and defenseless. Making quick work of removing the strap-on and dropping it on the side of the bed, she crawls up to lay beside Levi. He pulls her into his arms and presses soft kisses to her cheeks, her nose and finally her mouth.

“Are you feeling better now?” she asks, and he cracks an eye open.

“Great,” he mutters and yawns. “You?”

“Same.”

His eyes are closed again. “Mhm. One of the best ideas you ever had.”

“Hey.” She pokes him in the ribs. “Don’t fall asleep on me. We have to clean up first.”

He grumbles sleepily, but gets up and straightens the sheets while she cleans the strap-on in the bathroom. Then they duck into a short shower to feel a little less sticky and stagger into bed. Flopping down gracelessly they cuddle close. 

With Levi’s fingers slowly combing through her hair, Mikasa feels her eyes droop. Then she remembers something. “Shouldn’t we fix some food? We haven’t eaten anything.”

Levi hums. “No worry. If I get hungry, I’ll eat you out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why my brain decided to let Mikasa work in a hotel. It probably has to do with [bfketh](http://bfketh.tumblr.com) regularly providing me with work tales both hilarious and horrifying. Thank you for the inspo, keth.


End file.
